pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Pairaka
Pairaka are an embodiment of corruption and disease that sabotage the relationships and links that make up a community specialising in manipulation of human sexuality and taboo desires. Appearance Pairaka are rarely seen in their natural form, instead they usually take the form of an attractive members of either gender or of urban animals that go unnoticed amongst the hustle and bustle of a city. In their natural form pairaka look almost human and stand just over six feet tall. They have a strange, lithe, androgynous beauty with their skin a cool pastel tone (normally blue, green, or turquoise); though their skin looks smooth and alluring they can reveal its true form covered in oozing blisters, large pustules and scabby rashes that get worse around the stomach and loins. Their heads sport long lengths of black hair and several backwards swept horns. The features of their face are sharp, almost monstrously so, while their mouth sports a predatory grin complete with sharp, bestial fangs. Habitat & Ecology Pairaka are natives of Abaddon but prefer spending their time corrupting and destroying mortal life on the material plane. On Abbadon the pairaka are not considered to be a particularly important type of div, which affords them a degree of independence. Groups of pairaka often ally with the Horseman of Pestilence, Apollyon, but for the most part they prefer life on Golarion. Like all div, pairaka desire to make life on the material plane as miserable as the hellish afterlife awaiting in Abaddon. Pairaka do this by corrupting and destroying the human relationships that form the basis of society turning friend against friend, lover against lover. Pairaka infiltrate society normally in the guise of beautiful women; lust and sexuality are the main tools they use to drive a wedge into human relationships, seducing married men by exploiting their darkest desires. The combination of darkest lusts and the disease-ridden corruption that pairaka are composed of is a deadly one; they often use sex as a way to spread the plagues they carry, plagues which rot the mind and wither the flesh. This alone would make the pairaka a deadly scourge on mankind, let alone its ferocious nature. Like all other div pairaka possess an esoteric weakness: they cannot stand the colour red. In all the legends regarding pairaka there is not one case when they have been able to tolerate the colour red, even discarding valuable rubies because of their colour. Abilities ; Change Shape : The pairaka is a master of changing its shape to further its evil goals. ; Disease : As creatures of manifest corruption any wound a pairaka inflicts soon festers with disease. ; Lustful Dreams : The pairaka can slip into the dreams of any sleeper and infect them with depraved fantasies so unpleasant that it leaves the victim exhausted. ; Summon Div : A pairaka can summon lesser doru div to serve their whims. ; Summon Swarm : The putrid nature of the pairaka mean they can summon swarms of flies to harass their opponents. References Category:Outsiders Category:CR 7 creatures Category:Divs Category:Neutral evil creatures Category:Evil subtype creatures Category:Extraplanar subtype creatures Category:Works by Adam Daigle